Mother Russia
A former bodyguard of Russian Prime Minister and KGB, now serving The Mother Fucker for protection against Kick-Ass and the answer for Hit-Girl. Also, rank as second-in-commander over the Toxic-Mega Cunts. Mother Russia serves as the secondary antagonist of Kick-Ass 2. She is portrayed by professional body builder and actress Olga Kurkulina. History Origin A former member of the Spetsnaz and KGB. Working as the Russian Prime Minister's bodyguards, until getting drunk and fleeing in blind rage for cheating in a card game. She kills her fellow bodyguards and unemployed due her reckless action, seeking new job that fits her profession. Red Mist goes to East Europe, he finds her on Twitter and inviting her to join his cause in America. She accept and becomes the following founders of Toxic-Mega Cunts. In the film, her real name is Katarina Dombrovski. She is a former KGB agent who was sent to Gulag and ate her cellmate alive for looking at her and Javier listed the perfect founding members for the gang. Which Chris choose her new alias "Mother Russia" for her being Russian and representing Russia's toughness among her people. Working for The Toxic-Mega Cunts She, Red Mist and the gang track down the traitor/leader of the Justice Forever (Colonel Stars and Stripe aka Sal Bertolini) , destroying their based and killing their leader. Continuing to carry out her boss agendas and quite respected in the gang, raising from bodyguard to Mother Fucker's trusted generals. During the infiltration of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, she, Mother Fucker and the Toxic-Mega Cunts edgy to kill off these foolish heroes. Until, learning Hit-Girl revealed she brought friends (The Justice Forever and new members that joined them. She and the gang were terrified of this unexpected surprised, she focused on Hit-Girl and remain waiting for her target come to her even though the battle started. Two Version of Her Death In the comics. She is winning and about to finish off her victim. then, Battle-Guy and Ass-Kicker distracted her attention of her mission. Hit-Girl breaks freed to stabbed her neck and cut her head off. In the film, similar to the comics. But, Hit-Girl stabs her multiple times in the chest and abdomen with broken shards of glass and her balisong knives which finally kills the powerfull villainess. Traits Ruthless, heartless, serious and dark sense of humor, her grim and aggressive personality enhances her skilled as a former soldier and bodyguard. But she is clever enough to give orders to her comrades and react in battle with last minute planning. Abilities Highly trained in hand-to-hand combat and weapon specialist, she is very strong and aggressive in battle due her former military training as a KGB and Spentsnaz. Trivia *The first villainess in the Kick-Ass comic and film series. Also, Russian villainess in the series. *She is portrayed by Olga Kurkulina in Kick-Ass 2 ''film. *Mother Russia is similar to May Day from ''A View to Kill: they are hulking henchwomen with short hair and are very intimidating to boot. Gallery File:Mother_Russia_leading_The_Toxic_Mega-Cunts.png|Mother Russia leading The Toxic Mega-Cunts File:Mother_Russia_(Comic_Version).jpg|Mother Russia's movie comic promo File:Mother_Russia_killing_police_officers.png|Mother Russia killing police officers Mother Russia Defeat.PNG|Mother Russia Defeat Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Soldiers Category:Villainesses Category:Enforcer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Cannibals Category:Outright Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopath Category:Spree-Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Defilers Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassin Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Misanthropes Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Kick-Ass Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Masked Villain